Castlevania: Childs of Shadows
by NaurikAelenium1704
Summary: For Dracula, all the things are going back to normal, he has his son and his castle back (I mean, who wants to live in that city again?), and he knows Marie will be with him, always (kinda creepy if you ask me). But when two teens appeared on the castle he know that a fight is right around the corner. A new enemy will appear, and a new ally will take the stage.
1. Chapter 1 - Galit and Naurik

Castlevania: Childs of Shadows

Chapter 1 - Galit and Naurik

It was Alucard who saw him first, at first he thought it was only one person, but as it came closer he noticed it was a boy and a girl, she jumped around happily as he just walk through the recently rebuilt castle.

Using his Wolf form he run to the room where his father, Dracula, was.

"Father" he said as soon he return to his normal self "What is it son?" his father ask putting an old book down "There are a boy and a girl in the castle" Dracula alarmed when he heard that "Where?!" he knew the castle was no place for those kids, they were about to leave when a lower vampire from the castle run to them "My Lord" he said as the bowed "There are two…" Alucard cut him "A boy and a girl, we know" the vampire nod "But! They aren't normal! She… she…" father and son looked at him not sure of what to expect "She thinks everything in the castle is cute and wants to hug all of us!" both vampires put a face like 'What?...' and then told him to lead the way.

They walk to the Library, as they got closer they heard a beautiful voice singing "Just a little song, revealing itself to the silence, and at the end my voice, calling you, I just need to breathe, every smile I wish to give you more, every breath of life you give to me, only for a kiss when as I wake up… And you are not here!" when they arrived to the Library they saw her dodging attacks, dancing along a melody only she could hear, all of Dracula's minions were trying to scare her and, on their desperation, ignore the boy who only watch her dance with a smile on his face.

They were more teenagers than kids, she looked around 16 years old and he like 17 or 18 years old, as soon Alucard saw her he knew they weren't humans, she had a ghost-white, curly short hair and her eyes were bright yellow, just like Alucard; the boy had brown hair that fall to his shoulders and covering his left eye, but his right eye was black "Ok, it's enough!" yelled Dracula angry, everyone stop on their tracks, the boy rushed to shield her from Dracula and she looked at him blushing, when Dracula saw her face he saw two innocent eyes and he thought it was strange 'She's a vampire, yet, she looks very innocent' it was the boy who talked first "Are you Gabriel Belmont?" he didn't answer right away "I'm Dracula now, what do you want?" the two looked at each other and smile "My name is Galit, and she is Naurik" Galit say introducing both of them "And we want your help".

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic :D

Hope you like it!

~ Song: "En Silencio" (In Silence) by "Patricia Tapia-KHY" from the album "Volver a Creer" (Believe Again)

A/N: I'm from Mexico, so I translate the song myself :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Why?

Chapter 2 - Why?

Dracula looked at them "And we want your help" Galit has said "MY help?" he asked "Why?" the two boys looked at each other "Someone is chasing us" Naurik say "We don't know why, _he_ just want to kill us" Alucard keep looking at her, with was uncomfortable for Naurik 'She is just a GIRL, who transformed her? Why would somebody transform a girl that young?!' of course he didn't know about Laura, only his father so a vampire girl with that age confused him, Galit also notice that Alucard was watching her, he wasn't even blinking, it was until that moment that Galit notice that Alucard had the same white hair, yellow eyes and grey skin that Naurik had.

Dracula also noticed that, but he didn't say anything "Who is _he_?" Dracula asked.

There was a deep silence, one that Dracul's minions use to run from the room, Naurik and Galit seemed scared, like if telling his name would made him appear right next to them "He… he's name is Michael, is all we can say right now" Galit say looking to the floor, scared.

Naurik looked at Alucard and slowly walk towards him, when she was close she asked "How long?" he knew what she meant "30 years"* he answered and she gave him a victorious smile "100 years" both Alucard AND Dracula were surprised '100 YEARS?!' they both think at the exact same time.

Dracula looked at Galit and notice something in his eye 'Sadness? Anger?' he tried to see what was the boy feeling 'Guilty?', Naurik then talk "There for, I'm stronger than you" Alucard feel his pride come and he looked at her like 'Really?' why would she be stronger than him just for being 'dead' for much longer than he? Galit then tried to hide his smile 'He love her' understand Dracula, he knew that smile, a smile of being proud of the person you love the most "Do you want me to show you?" Naurik asked Alucard and his pride make him take out Zobek´s Lieutenant's sword "Suit yourself" not Dracula, not Galit tried to stop them and Alucard attacked her.

*She means the time Alucard was 'dead' before becoming a vampire

Suspense, so, hope you liked it, although last time I check only one person was following my story :'( and is short because I do it while working XD please review if you like it, hope I can update soon :v


	3. Chapter 3 - Shadows

Chapter 3 - Shadows

Alucard attacked her, but before his sword could hit her he just stop, he couldn't move "What the...?" Alucard asked, from the distance Dracula saw what happened. Naurik's shadow sort of came to life and trapped Alucard's own shadow "I told you" the girl said "I'm stronger than you".

With a swift movement Alucard was thrown away and he hit the wall hard, that didn't stopped him and using his Wolf form he ran towards her to bit her arm of.

And just like that she disappeared right in front of them, Dracula almost murmured a 'What?!' but he wanted to remain calm, her head pot out from Alucard's shadow and she laugh "Over here!" he turned around but she moved with the shadow "Behind you!" his rival returned to his human form and she jumped knocking him down, before he could move he felt the tip of a sword behind his neck "I win" she say happy.

The sword was made of her shadow AND blood, something Dracula had never seen "That sword" he say "How do you make it?" she let Alucard go before she answered "I just can… I never thought about how I do it…" she admitted.

Galit walk to be at her side "Now will you help us? Now that Zobek and Satan is gone, Michael might come after you as well" Alucard looked at his father and then two Galit and Naurik "Who is this Michael you keep talking about?" both teen looked surprised that neither of both could figure it out "We'll give you a hint" Galit say and Naurik finish the sentence "He appears on a book named 'The Holy Bible' " at that moment both Dracula and Alucard understood who was after those kids.

The Archangel Michael.

Did you see that one coming? Leave a comment and say if you were able to figure it out before Dracula and Alucard. I'm feeling lonely without reviews :'( .


End file.
